


Empty Rooms

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [32]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Tenzo steals children from Root, kalashi is a supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Tenzo steals children from Root, and Kakashi makes them a family
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Naruto Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839076
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Empty Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent fluff

Tenzo, once he developed a personality that was more than Root brainwashing, was stubborn as fuck. 

“Maa, Tenzo, what are we going to do with a kid?” Kakashi asked plaintively, eyeing the eight year old in Root garb standing silently in the middle of his -their- apartment. Tenzo crossed his arms and stuck out his lower lip. Kakashi sighed. The ninken were already dragging extra bedding out of the cupboard.

The thing is, Tenzo didn’t stop. He purposely took missions that put him in contact with Root and did his best to sow dissent and abscond with children. The only thing currently protecting them was the fact that Root was supposedly disbanded, so Danzo couldn’t complain too strenuously. It wasn’t a problem yet, but it could become one if they didn’t step carefully. He’d asked Tenzo to be cautious, but Tenzo just crossed his arms, stuck out his lower lip, and said, “Fuck Danzo”. Which, valid. Kakashi sighed and started making his own plans. 

“Tenzo, that is a literal baby,” Kakashi said. The latest child was in a sling strapped to Tenzo’s back. Kakashi held up a hand as Tenzo’s lower lip started to jut out. “I’m not arguing with you, I just think our apartment reached capacity about three kids ago.” 

“I can’t leave them.”

“I know, baby, but we can’t stay here. And Danzo’s going to retaliate eventually.” 

“What do we do?” Tenzo asked, the barest hint of fear in his voice. Kakashi grinned, that dangerous almost feral Hatake grin that meant no one in positions of authority was going to like what happened next. 

“Marry me, we’ll move to the Hatake family compound, and legally adopt every kid you bring home. All we’ll have to do is add them to the wards and scrolls, and no one can argue that they’re ours. And as I’m the head and sole remaining member of the Hatake clan, I can do whatever I want!” Kakashi crowed. Tenzo stared at him, eyes blown wide. 

“Uh, Tenzo? Are you ok?” Kakashi asked, suddenly unsure that his plan was as brilliant as he thought it was. Tenzo launched himself into Kakashi’s arms and kissed him hard.

“Yes! You’re so amazing. I can’t believe you’d do all this for me,” Tenzo said, eyes watering. Kakashi gently brushed Tenzo’s hair behind his ear. “Anything for you, baby. And we have to do right by our kids. Especially as the stork keeps bringing them to us.” Tenzo kissed him again. 

“Just imagine Danzo’s reaction to the updated Hatake family scroll,” Kakashi whispered in his ear.


End file.
